The Final Cards
by Cyrus
Summary: Having captured "all" 53 cards, Sakura and Syaoran seem like an unstoppable team, until they meet one of the final cards.....
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Card captors or any of the names that you see below, but this story was created by me with the help of CLAMP's wonderful characters. =P And the final card is my invention, thanks, Enjoy!. Also if someone could give me the undubbed chants that would be appreciated, and I'm using Li as syaorans name seeing as its kinda long to type that.  
  
The Final Cards  
Chapter 1  
" Wait for me Touya!" Sakura said as she hopped down her steps.  
" You were supposed to wait for me!"  
" Well... You took too long, Hey Yukito over here!" Touya said, waving to his friend.  
" Hi Touya, Hi Sakura!" Yukito said  
" Oh hi Yukito, how are you today? Sakura said, in a voice more girlish and soft than usual.  
" I'm fine, but you won't if you don't hurry up!"  
" Oh my gosh! I'm almost late! Thanks..." Sakura said as she raced off to school.  
" I better speed up or else I'll be scolded by "Mr. Punctual!" *dramatic music plays*  
At School...  
" Hi Sakura, you were almost late! Oh... hi Tomoyo." Li said to the two girls.  
" Hi Li!" Said both the girls.  
* Zachary pops out from nowhere *  
" Did you know that school was invented in 1236 to kee-" Zachary started to say, but was pulled away by Chelsea."  
" That Zachary sure is weird," Sakura said giggling.  
" Yeah, yeah, but have you noticed anything strange going on this last month?" Li asked.  
" Nope not at all Li, just a normal month" Sakura said.  
" Of course Sakura! That's why it's weird! There have been no clow cards for the last month for us to capture! Usually we face one at least once a week!" Li exclaimed.  
" Oh, well I'll ask Kero when I get home"  
" That'll be probably the best thing to do Sakura, you're really getting the hang of this!"  
" Thanks Li!" Sakura said blushing.  
At Home, in Sakura's room...  
" You know Kero, today Li said something very interesting." Sakura said.  
" You know, you and Li spend a lot of time together, but anyways what did he say? Kero asked.  
" We do not spend too much time together Kero! Or....do we?"   
" Just get to the statement already!"  
" Oh yeah, sorry."  
" Well...?" Said Kero impatiently.  
" Keep your wings on! I'm getting to it! Li said that there haven't been any Clow Cards for the last month for us to capture!"  
" Oh, I've noticed this too, I guess its because of the evil weakening since you've captured most of the cards already, I suppose there are like 1 or 2 left, but keep on your guard and don't slack off Sakura!"  
" I won't Kero, I promise!"   
"Good now lets get some sleep" Kero said  
  
  



	2. Sakura's Dream

  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Card captor sakura names, but one of the final cards is my idea. I would appreciate it if someone could tell me the undubbed chants please.  
  
  
Chapter 2  
At Night...   
" Huh? Where am I?" Sakura asked to herself in her dream.  
" What's happening? Hey that's me and Li over there!" She said pointing to them  
" It looks like we are facing a Clow Card... which one though"   
" It seems like we are losing, I hope this isn't a foreshadowing"  
" What's this? A huge army of..." Sakura asked to herself  
" It's just a blur, I can't see what it is very descriptively, but something is happening something bad..."  
" Oh no, Li! No, No, No!!!!!"   
* Sakura wakes up screaming *   
" Huh? What's the deal Sakura?" Kero asked.  
" I had a horrible dream Kero, we were facing a Clow card, and we were losing...horribly, than Li got beaten up by it." Sakura said nervously.  
" Well Sakura, you do know dreams are just random things that you have seen, and are thinking of put together, there is no meaning to them." Kero said confidently.  
" I hope your right Kero, I truly do..."  
Later that day, at school...  
" Li, I have to talk to you!" Sakura said immediately when she got to school.   
" Huh? About what?" Li asked.  
" It's about a dream I had, and I'd rather not talk about it here where everyone is listening..."  
" Ok Sakura, how about after school in the park? How about around 4? Because I have to show up at home first."   
" Sure Li, that works for me!" Sakura said  
" Hey Sakura, wanting some private time with Li?" Said Tomoyo jokily.   
" No, I mean, I just needed to talk to him." Said Sakura blushing.  
" Right Sakura... I believe you." * Giggle, giggle *  
" Tomoyo!" Sakura exclaimed.  
" I'm just joking!"  
After school at Sakura's house...  
" Oh no I'm going to be late Kero! Sakura exclaimed nervously.  
" For what?" Kero asked.  
" I'm supposed to meet Li at the park at 4!"  
" Oh it isn't supposedly for a date is it?"  
" Kero!"  
" Sorry that just popped out, but really what for?"  
" I just have to talk to him"  
" Ok, be careful!"  
" Right...like something bad is going to happen while I walk to the park." Said Sakura sarcastically.  
" I better get going though, bye Kero!" Sakura said hopping through her door in her roller skates."   
" Sakura no rolling skating in the house!"  
" Sorry Dad but I have to go!" She said as she zoomed towards the park.  



	3. Confrontation

  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Card captor Sakura names, but one of the final cards is my idea... I would appreciate it if someone could tell me the undubbed chants please.  
  
Chapter 3  
"Oh no I'm going to be late!" Sakura said to herself as she glanced at her watch.  
" Its already 4:05, Li is going to be mad..."  
Later that day, at the Park...  
" Finally Sakura, I thought you would never show!" Li said.  
" I had to find some nice outdoor clothes Li! Some people dislike wearing the uniforms all day long!" She said glancing at Li still wearing his school clothes.  
" All you had to do was check in, tell where you were going, than come here!"  
" I'm sorry Li, but I usually have a talk with Kero and change clothes, you know, old habits are hard to break!" Sakura said  
" Its ok, what did you want to talk about Sakura?"  
" Its about a dream I had... we were facing a Clow Card and losing badly."  
" Hmm, most of your dreams are foreshadows, we better be prepared for this one."  
" You think it's really that dangerous?"   
" Yes Sakura, your dreams usually come true, and I sensed a Clow Card around here, so that's why I chose to meet here."  
" Oh, do you have the lasen board?"  
" Sure do, lets use it, Force know my plight, release the light!" (don't know the undubbed chant)   
* A light releases from the board and points straight behind Sakura *  
" Sakura watch out!" Li said as he drew his sword.  
" Don't worry, we can take it... Oh Key of Clow, power of magic, Power of light, Surrender the wand, the force ignite!" (don't know that undubbed chant either) Sakura chanted.  
" What do you think it is Li?" Sakura asked  
" Well we are about to find out..." Li said.  
Then, Suddenly, a whole army of undead creatures rose from the ground!   
" AHH! What is that Li?" Sakura asked, as she jumped into his arms.  
" That would be our Clow Card..." Li said as he was blushing, and holding up Sakura  
" Quick Sakura use magic on it!"  
" Right! Fiery burn the army of undead, fiery, release and dispel!" She said as she jumped out of Li's arms.  
Fiery shot out of the card and made a circle around the army, the circle closed in, and in, until it burned right through the undead.   
" Ummm, Li they are still standing, and they look fine!" Sakura exclaimed.  
" I know Sakura, try something else!"  
" I know, how about Shot card, impale this army of undead, Shot, release and dispel!"  
A bullet of pure magic shot out of the card and impaled every single skeleton and zombie in the army, than went back into the card.  
" Hah that should do it, they all just received a major blow to the stomach!" Sakura said giggling at her joke.  
" Huh?" Li asked  
" Never mind!"  
But the army kept walking, even with holes in there body, they walked towards, and closer to the two children.   
" Sigh, Its my turn now Sakura, Freeze card, release and dispel, Freeze!"  
Suddenly tons of ice flew out of Li's card and froze all of the undead.  
" Hah told you I could do it Sakura!"  
" I had it under control..."  
"Right Sakura...I believe you."  
*Crackle, snap, crackle *  
" Uh Li, they are unfreezing..."  
" What that's impossible! Fine if magic doesn't work, than I'll just have to go to hand to hand combat!"  
" No Li there are to many!" Sakura said, but it was to late, Li was already rushing at the army.  
Li thrust a barrage of attacks of swords each hitting its target. Li kept attacking and the undead just stood there while he sliced them in half.  
" Hey, why aren't they attacking?" Li thought "Oh well, easier for me this way!"  
Li kept up his attacks but each time he killed one with his sword, another would rise up and take its place.  
" Argh this is imposs-" Li was beginning to say, as the whole army started moving and surrounding Li.  
" Li No!" Sakura exclaimed thinking desperately what to do  
Li was surrounded by all of the undead, all of them punching and kicking him. He was taking too many blows all around and soon was over powered. Than all of a sudden one zombie that seemed to be sort of intelligent, picked Li up and tossed him into a tree that caused a ear splitting sound.   
" Argh" Li shouted, than spit out tons of blood from his mouth and passed out.  
" Li! No, No, No, NO!!!!!" Sakura shouted. "Oh no, this is just like the dream, but what will happen next?" Sakura thought to herself.  
Suddenly a shadowed woman figure appeared on the battlefield and grabbed Li, than Sakura and ran off. Leaving the undead to reign terror upon the park.  
" Hey, who are you?" Sakura asked. "Wait...Ms. Mckenzy??!?"  
" I saw you two fighting and decided I had to make a move." Ms. Mckenzy said.  
" I'm afraid Li is hurt, its all my fault!"  
" Now, now Sakura, you couldn't have known, its not your fault."  
" Yes it is!" And with that statement Sakura started sobbing, first gently than burst out in tears. "If anything bad has happened to him..." She started to say, but couldn't finish because she was too flooded with tears.  
" Don't worry, I'll takes him to the hospital, and for you, I'll take you home Sakura."  
" Ok, * sniff * thank you Ms. Mckenzy, make sure he's ok please!"  
" I will Sakura, don't worry." And with that she dropped Sakura off near her house, and started walking to the hospital with Li over her shoulder.  
" Don't you have a car Ms. Mckenzy?" Sakura asked  
" Yes, it's just around the corner, don't worry yourself about Li, knowing him he'll be fine!"  
  



	4. Chapter 4 (no good title for this)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Card captor Sakura names, that is from clamp. The final card is my idea though.  
  
  
Chapter 4  
Later that day, in Sakura's room...  
"Kero, my dream really did come true! I found myself saying the exact words in the dream without even thinking." Sakura Said.  
" Ok, maybe I was wrong, but I've never heard of a card that creates an undead army!" Kero exclaimed  
" I know then, we should do the procedure to find out clues from the cards!"  
" Right Sakura!"  
Sakura organizes the cards, makes the two piles, organizes again, and flips the top 3.  
" Erase, dream, and dark... What do you think it is Kero?"  
" I don't know, as I told you before, I've never heard of a card that can do that." "You'll have to find this one out on your own Sakura, and be careful next time!"  
" Right, I can't believe Li got so hurt from it."   
" Card capturing sometimes isn't an easy job Sakura."  
" I know, but I always thought we would be unstoppable, me and Li that is."  
" Well you have to realize that you are only human, worse yet kids, you still have to be careful even if you do have magical powers."  
" Next time we come across it, it's going to pay for what it did to Li!"  
" Why do you keep bringing up Li, Sakura?"  
" Um, because...he..." Sakura started to say.  
" So you have feelings for the guy huh Sakura?"  
" No, of course not!" Sakura said, as her face turned a bright tomato red.  
" But you're blushing..." Kero said with a huge grin on his face.  
" Kero! Li's my friend! I care about him as a FRIEND."  
" Sure Sakura..."  
" I better go visit him...bye Kero!"  
" Bye Sakura." (I didn't believe that for one second)  
  
  
Later at the hospital...  
" Excuse me Miss, where is Li Syaroans's room located?" Sakura asked the nurse at the front desk.  
" Um, Li syaroan....ah I remember, a nice lady brought him in and payed for all of his expenses, he's at room 25, take a left at the first hall." The nurse said.  
" Thanks a lot!"  
" Kinda in a hurry to see him aren't you young lady?"  
" Um....yes, well I have to go!" Sakura said blushing.  
Later.....  
" Hmm... room 25, ahh here it is!" Sakura thought to herself.  
* Knock Knock*  
" Who is it?" Said a rather weak voice on the other end.  
" Its me Sakura!"   
" Oh, come on in!" Li said.  
Sakura than opens the door and walks in, seeing that Li is in a bed pratically covered with bandages.  
" Li...I'm so sorry!" Sakura said as she suddenly started sobbing.  
" Hey, its no problem, don't worry about it." Li said as he wiped away her tears with his hand. So did you figure out what card it is?  
" Well I got clues from the cards, they were erase, dream, and dark, but I couldn't think of anything because I was in a rush to get here."  
" Oh, well we'll figure it out later, but now we have to figure out how to stop it."  
" Right Li!" Sakura said as she shuffled closer.  
" Magic doesn't work, and physical attacks obviously don't work either."  
" I think that the true form of the card is actually hidden, and doesn't want to show."  
" Yeah, me too Sakura.""We have to figure out a way to halt the minions AND find out its name so we can stop it."  
" Right Li, leave it to me, I think I have a card in mind, and for the name, I'll figure that out later, you just have to get some rest and heal."  
" This is no big deal Sakura, I've been though worse before, so don't kill yourself about it."  
" I know, but whenever I think about it I realize I didn't do anything and just feel sad again."  
" Sakura...If you did try something than you would be in the bed right next to me!"  
" Good point Li, Ok, I'll try to heal, I'll see you later!"  
" Bye Sakura!" Li said in a much cheery mood than he was a few minutes ago without Sakura.  
" Bye Li, heal quickly, we have to capture that card!" Sakura said as she walked through the door."  
" Don't worry Sakura...we will." Li thought as she closed the door.  
  



	5. The Final Battle

  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own any of the Card captor sakura names, but one of the final cards is my idea. I would appreciate it if someone could tell me the undubbed chants please.  
  
Chapter 5  
Later.....after Li is healed.....  
They are flying on Sakuras wand......  
" Sakura are you sure your ready to try again?" Li asked  
" I would ask the same thing for you li." Sakura said with a slight smile.  
" But you haven't figured out the name yet!"  
" I know but we are already on our way li!"  
" Fine fine...ahhhhh no turns no turns!" Li screamed as they turned upside down and rightside up very quickly.  
*giggle giggle* "Sorry Li.....we're here!"  
The staff go's sharply down and lands next to where Li and sakura were talking in the park.  
" AHHHHHH!! Sakura! slow down!" Li Said, grasping sakura's waist.  
" Relax li, we are back on the ground."  
*pant pant* "Whew....thank goodness"   
" Li....quick use the lasen board"  
" Sure thing sakura....Force know my plight release the light!" A light shines straight ahead.  
" Deja vu, huh li?"  
" Yeah....get ready" (maybe she'll jump in my arms again....wait...what am I thinking? Do I want her to jump into my arms? Do I want to hug her? ugh...got to concentrate on the battle)  
Li takes out his sword, Sakura wields her staff.   
" Here they come Li!" (If i get scared will li let me jump into his arms again? ugh.... what am I thinking?)  
All of a sudden a huge army of dead comes out of the ground.....  
" Ahhh!" *Sakura jumps into Li's arms*   
Both: (yay!)   
" Ok sakura, whats the plan?"   
" We have to contain them somehow.... lets try the wood card! Wood card... trap the army of undead... wood!" Many Vines shoot out of the card and wrap around the undead.  
" Whoo! Who's bad? Who's rad? Who's never been had?" Sakura said happily  
*Li collaspes* "Uh.... yeah.... great job sakura." Li says as he puts her down gently.  
*snap....snap*  
"Oh darn...I thought I had them..." Sakura said.  
" Any other ideas sakura?"  
" In fact I do have one li! Maze card....release and dispel! Maze card! A huge maze comes out of the cards and forms around the undead."  
" There I got em this time li!"  
" Yeah...now we need to know the name of it...."  
They both sit down and gaze into each others eyes for a while.... than they both think (this is no time for romance! Besides I don't even like him/her....or do I?) They both shake there heads and think of possibilities.  
"Hmmm...erase...dream...and dark... Well erase takes away things....dream makes things that aren't really there.... and dark would be because its an evil spirit..."  
Suddenly a lightbulb shines over Li's head... "Eureka! I've got it! Clow card... your name is Raise!"   
Many dark swirls circle around and form a cute small little grim reaper.   
" Thats the raise card? Oh well.... Raise card, return to your power confined! Raise!" After that statement nothing happens.... "What the...."  
"Sakura, it can still fight back! We have to take it out, we better used our combined powers, because I since much power in this little padawan learner...I mean...clow card."   
" Fight card, sword card, grant me powers to defeat this demon... fight and sword!" Than Sakura's staff turns into a sword and she is glowing a light blue.   
Li and Sakura get in fighting position and charge at the raise card with full force. *dramatic music* Li starts slicing and stabbing the card but it blocks the attacks with its scythe, sakura leaps behind it and starts viciously attacking it... but the raise card all of a sudden uses a lightning shield spell to defend itself and knocks them both back...  
" Its no use li....wait I've got it! Twin card... Mirror card... make copies of me and Li, Twin and mirror!" Then two little munchkins and a grown women go out of the two cards and turn into 3 more Sakura's and Li's.   
"Bring it on raise card!" Sakura said.  
* All three Li's collapse at the same time*  
All of the Sakura's and Li's rush at the raise card and attack it full force. The raise card suprisingly holds its own and starts to go on the offensive. First it takes out the two copies of Sakura with a swift swipe of his scythe than he holds the scythe in the air and brings it down on the mirror copy of li, which vanishes after that fatal blow. Than it charges up its power and looks like its about to do a spell.... Li and Sakura quickly back up from seeing that, but its too late, the raise card releases its blue energy wave and hits Li straight on the chest, sending him flying.   
" Argh...." said li, seeing as it was the only thing he could say.  
" Li.... no..." Sakura said in tears.   
Than Sakura takes out all the element cards.... "Windy, fiery, watery, and earthy, do whatever it takes to stop this monster.... Release!" Sakura said as she was sobbing. All 4 elementals rush out, earthy holds back the monster while windy, fiery and watery do the final blow and knock the card out.   
" Raise card, return to your power confined! Raise!" Sakura lifts her staff and a card forms, and raise goes into it.   
" Finally.... its over with... Li! are you ok?"  
" I've... *cough* been through worse"   
Sakura rips off part of her school uniform that she was wearing and ties it around Li's bleeding head...  
" Thank you Sakura...*cough cough*  
" Li....I have to tell you something..."  
" Whats that?"  
" Never get me worried like that again!" Sakura said, as she slaps him gently."  
" Is that all Sakura?"  
" No, and I need....to... tell..." Sakura starts saying as her and Li lean in close.  
Li's lips touch Sakura's, and they embrace in there first kiss...  
" I love you sakura..." Li said after the long kiss.  
" I love you too Li..." And with that statement they both get up, and walk into the sunset, holding each other close.  
  
Ok....that was my first fan fiction.... but not the last! Tell me what u think! My s/n is Gohan294@aol.com I'll try to improve the next one seeing as I don't think this one is that great. 


End file.
